A computer or workstation, such as a personal computer (PC), laptop computer, etc., may be exposed to or experience faults that may cause severe deterioration of the computer's usability. Such faults may be due to a virus infection, installation of faulty updating version of operating system (OS) component, etc. When that computer is used remotely from the premises of an organization, such faults may be incurable by organizational technical support unless the faulty computer is brought onto the organization.
Some computers used as personal work stations in an organization may originally be purchased and have software installed outside of the organization. For example, many users in an organization may prefer to use their private computer also as their organizational work station. In such cases the computer may need to undergo a process that will adapt it to work with the organization computing resources, whether locally or remotely. This process may be performed by information technology (IT) personnel if it is carried out in the premises of the organization. However, this process may be time consuming, and more time consuming when the process is carried out remotely from the organization's physical premises. Typically the process requires a high security level to protect the computing resources of the organization from faults or a hostile breakthrough, which may make the process more difficult.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.